barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Goes to School
Barney Goes to School 'is the sixth video in the ''Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on August 15, 1990. Plot Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Backyard Gang. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 123's (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school each weekday - learning is so much fun! '''Educational Theme: School Routine Stories: None Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Wish There Was School Every Day # Look Through The Window # You're A Grand Old Flag # There Are Seven Days In A Week # The Alphabet Song # The Alphabet Chant # The Weather Riddle Song # The Fishing Song # The Shape Song # Alligator Pie # Hug A Color # What I Want to Be # If All the Raindrops # The Three Bears Rap # The Goodbye Song # I Love You Cast * Barney - (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) * Michael - Brian Eppes * Amy - Becky Swonke * Tina - Jessica Zucha * Luci - Leah Gloria * Derek - Rickey Carter * Adam - Alexander Jhin * Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (voices) - Bob West Notes *Adam returns in this video. He wasn't seen in Barney's Campfire Sing Along, since Jeffrey Lowe replaced him due to Alexander Jhin feeling ill. *This is the first time "I Love You" is sung at the end. *This is the first and only time we see Tina's backyard. *This was the last time David Voss performed Barney. *This is the final time Barney is skinner. The next video, "Barney in Concert", *The is the fifth episode where Time Lapse is used. Barney and the gang quickly search for Zippity the Hamster *This is the last Barney video to feature the Kids Edutainment Video logo *This is the only VHS tape to show the label and the spine on the cover that says "Barney Videos" rather than the Backyard Gang logo. *On the 1992 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1989 The Lyons Group" wich it might have been an error. Audio from Barney Goes To School #. (1990 Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming Soon on October 7, 2020 on YouTube (1992 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!! (1996 Version) Part 1 to 46 Finally in June to December 2019!!! (1998 Version) Part 1 to 37 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney Goes to School Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Good Day, Good Night Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Barney Goes to School Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer # Barney in Outer Space, It's Time for Counting and Barney's Big Surprise for Barney Fan Club Videos Trailer # My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 37 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube for 1996 PrintCategory:Barney & the Backyard Gang